


you seem to replace your brain with your heart

by miacantwrite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Mikan Tsumiki, i dont even like melanie martinez but i used her lyrics for the title so uh, i know mikan is bi in canon but ssshhhh let me have my headcanons okay, mikan x junko is GROSS but mikan character studies r fun to make so. Yahoo, poses awkwardly, tw: child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacantwrite/pseuds/miacantwrite
Summary: (TW: mentions of child abuse. please stay safe! ❤)mikan doesn't care if this is right or wrong anymore. she would do absolutely anything to keep loving junko, forever and ever until the end of time.(this fic is really dumb and anticlimactic im sorry i just wanted to post something





	you seem to replace your brain with your heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhh  
> i used to hate mikan because shes overrated but after looking into her free time events and more info about her on the wiki, she really grew on me. shes not my favorite girl (ibuki will ALWAYS hold that title) but shes definitely up there, and i thought it'd be a cool little challenge to write a character study of her since i really like her backstory! im new to character studies (and pretty much overall fic writing) so constructive criticism would be appreciated!
> 
> btw friendly reminder, mikan x junko is toxic and i fucking hate it  
> also this entire fic sucks im sorRYHHHHHHHHHHH

everybody hated her. she knew from their stares.

her classmates, her parents, her teachers, everyone.

they would look her in the eye, stare at her with cold eyes as if she was less than human.

every single day, every single month, every single year, all mikan tsumiki felt was hurt. it hurt when her parents yelled at her, it hurt when her classmates beat her and called her names, it hurt when nobody would do anything to help her.

she knew she deserved it. her classmates were intelligent, born to change the world with their talent, and she was a dumb, ugly whore who spent her whole life helping others to distract herself from the fact that she would never be able to fix herself.

but that all changed when she was accepted into hope's peak academy.

-

she couldn't remember when exactly she met junko enoshima, but as soon as she did, she was all mikan could think about.

she's had crushes on other girls before (which went about as well as you'd expect), but somehow, junko was different.

junko was nice to her. she'd braid mikan's hair and gossip about whatever dumb rumor hiyoko had spread and mikan found herself falling harder for junko everyday and it was so hard because she knew she'd just end up heartbroken.

if she confessed, would junko hate her? would she beat her and snip her hair and call her names like everyone else?

she probably would, but there still wasn't any point trying to hide it any longer.

-

she didn't know how to confess her feelings, so she somehow built up the courage to kiss junko.

junko pushed her away, red lipstick smudged slightly, baby-blue eyes widened in shock.

mikan felt the familiar sting of tears welling in her eyes. "i-i'm sorry, i--"

junko wrapped her arms around mikan's waist and pulled her closer. she cupped mikan's face in her hand and smiled softly. "i forgive you."

-

love was a more perfect feeling than she ever could've imagined.

junko cared for her. whenever mikan cried, junko would hold her close and promise to hurt all those who harmed her. junko kissed her like she was something special, like she was worth anything more than a disgusting, lowly piece of trash.

for once in her life, mikan was loved. and she wouldn't trade this feeling for the world.

-

it didn't matter how much junko kicked and hit her.

it didn't matter how much junko yelled at her.

if that was the price mikan had to pay to be loved, then so be it.

-

with mikan's help, junko was going to destroy the world.

mikan doesn't care who has to get hurt, as long as she gets to watch everyone who ever hurt her die in agony by junko enoshima, her beloved, her saviour, her darling, her queen of despair.

-

mikan doesn't care if this is right or wrong anymore. she would do absolutely anything to keep loving junko, forever and ever until the end of time.

she needs to feel loved. she needs to feel loved. she needs to--

-

junko is dead.

mikan doesn't know if she'll ever feel loved again.

-

mikan wakes up on jabberwock island, surrounded by people that are better than her.

shes not sure why, but it feels like there's a part of her that's missing.

**Author's Note:**

> uhghghh i hate my writing ahhgh


End file.
